


seen and not heard

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: There is nothing.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	seen and not heard

**Author's Note:**

> written for noncontober day 6: crying, whumptober day 6: no more/get it out, kinktober day 6: sensory deprivation!!

There is nothing.

Robin is used to pain. It comes with every breath, these days. This is not pain. This isn’t pleasure, either, the vice he tries to wriggle out of every time it comes for him. This is _nothingness_. The only thing to be heard is the ringing in his ears, every bit of sight cut off, no sensation at all. He could have been here for hours or minute. It all blurs together. All he knows is long, staticky nothingness that drags into infinity.

There are, of course, the dreams-that-aren’t. Visions drag across his senses. He can see and hear them, of course. Feel them, sometimes. Batman looms, the Joker following him across the vast expanse of darkness that is Robin’s vision. Slade is there, sometimes, but he’s not the right one. He’s strange and hazy. But Robin is glad for them. They keep him company in the emptiness. It stretches on and on, so far, that he thinks he might have died. But dead people don’t dream.

The first thing he feels is air on his skin. That’s the only thing he feels. It means something is happening. Robin squirms, but he cannot feel anything at all. All he knows is that there is some movement. Is his Master back? Or is this another dream?

Hands close on his skin.

“Master?” He cannot hear himself speak. Does he speak at all? He doesn’t know. The sensation is real, at least, as he’s dragged along rough fabric. There is nothing to hear. No light beyond his eyes. Fingers drag down his naked body, rubbing at his cunt. It’s a bright, brutal sensation because it’s the only sense he has. “Master?” he tries again. “Master?”

Nothing.

Fingers enter him. Robin squirms, mouth open. He can feel the vibrations of his noise but can hear nothing. Thick fingers are rough inside him. They’re Slade’s hands, invading him and pushing him open.

It’s too much. Too much sensation and feeling. Too much after nothing at all. This is real because it’s overwhelming every nerve ending. Robin squirms and tries to struggle, but his movements are slow and strange. “Master! No!”

Once again, nothing. The fingers slip out and Robin entertains the stupid thought that for one second he might have been listened to.

Until the blunt, hot head of a cock presses up against his entrance. Until it starts its slow slide in, hands clamped on Robin’s hips. He screams with the unspeakable sensation of being pushed open, walls burning. It makes him sob. Robin sobs with the unimaginable feeling of it all.

“No,” he pleads. “Please stop. Take it out. Please. It’s too much.” He sobs with all he has, the length moving in and out of him. Picking up the pace. There is no light and no sound, only the hot friction of his cunt around a too-big foreign object. Robin screams and the only thing he knows are the vibrations in his head.

“Take it out,” he begs. It’s pressed further inside him.

When it finally finishes in a burst of heat deep in him, Robin’s sobs only renew, silent in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine that robin was a bad pet and now he gets kept in a box unless slade wants to fuck him, until he decides to be good again


End file.
